


Holy Grail (A South Park One Shot Book)

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: This is for all south park ships!! I have a lot of one-shots that I write sometimes and wanted to make something for everyone to read them





	1. History Addicted - Tyle (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Main ship: Tyle (Token x Kyle)
> 
> Other mentioned ship/s: Clenny

"You two are some of the smartest kids, and I hate to see you guys failing media. You need these credits to graduate. So tell you what, I'll let you for the rest of this year start a podcast on anything you want. Any topic, you guys will record it and post it, I'll want one podcast episode every week. How does that sound boys?" Mrs Nelson has been worried about Kyle and Token's grade in her glass for a while. They've had to redo her media class too many time to count, and she was getting tired of seeing them. It wasn't that they were dumb, they turned everything in, it's just, they never had the right materials for it.

The two were good at every subject but the arts. Kyle on dribbling a little bit in music, but not understanding anything about today's world and media, while Token has had problems with seeing a point in getting into it. His ambition has to always be a doctor, why does he need to know how to use Pinterest or how to paint?

Kyle, knowing that at this point, it is senior year if he doesn't make this class he will not graduate; is very quick to take the offer, "Yes, we can do that, right Token?"

Token was a bit shyer on the matter at hand, he barely even knew what a podcast was. He and Kyle also were in two completely different friend groups. But, out of everyone in Stan's gang, Token has to admit, Kyle is probably the best.

Token just let out a simple, "Of course."

After talking everything else over with Mrs Nelson, the two walked out of her classroom, many ideas filling their heads for the podcast. "Maybe after school if I can go over to yours Kyle, we can come up with stuff for our first episode?"

"Yeah you can come over, I have no idea what we're even going to do. I'll have to look at good podcast topics for us." Kyle responds to Token as they both start to go to their next classes.

 

As soon as their classes finish, both of the boys end up getting onto the bus to go home. Usually Token would get a ride back, but he talked to his mom and because he's going to Kyle's house, he decided taking the bus with Kyle would be the most logical answer.

Token sits next to Kyle in the back of the bus, Stan and Kenny taking the seat across the row. Cartman, who usually would sit next to Kenny, had to sit by himself in front of Kyle and Token. "Do you have any ideas yet?" Token asks Kyle.

"I have none yet, I was looking at what we can do though. There's tons of cool stuff we can talk about, like politics, history, and science. But I think we should do something that people can be interested in." Kyle response to Token's questions, they had a bunch of options to talk about.

The bus pulls up to the bus stop between everyone's houses. Everyone gets off, and after Kyle makes Token wait for him. Kyle had to walk home with Ike or else his mother would get angry at him. The middle school bus always came later than the high school bus although, as the high school got out earlier.

"Did you say history was an option? I kind of want to get more into that subject." Token talks to Kyle as they wait for the small Canadian.

Kyle thinks over the idea of history, "That wouldn't be too bad. There's a lot in history that we can talk about that people might find interesting too."

"Yeah I agree, we should look some stuff up on your computer." Token smiles at Kyle, who returns it back.

Soon the bus holding a bunch of middle schoolers pulls up, and all of them get off the bus. Kyle waits until Ike gets off then gets a hold of his brother, then the three boys start to walk off towards the Broflovski's residence. Kyle swang opens the door, his mom already in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Ike's dog, which is a Newfoundland that he used to be able to ride like a horse, named Maple, jumps up onto Ike to greet him as they come in; making the adopted child laugh.

"Hi my buoobies, how was school today?" Sheila asks her sons as she places something into the oven.

"It was great ma!" Kyle responds, "Token is going to stay the night, we have to work on a podcast for the media class."

Sheila turns around and looks at Token, "Well that's alright with me Kyle. Just make sure you pick up your clothes off your floor and I'll get your laundry done so you have some outfit choices for the rest of the week. Your dad and I are going to be going on a trip to Denver."

"Okay ma, I'll get them in the laundry room for you," Kyle says, then both him and Token head upstairs towards Kyle's bedroom, Maple following the pair of them. They take seats at Kyle's desk as he loads up his desktop, logging in.

There's a small silence in the air, with Maple laying down on Kyle and Token's feet under the desk. Kyle opens up the google page and watches at the line blinks at him.

"So what do you think we should start with?" Kyle asks Token, as they both stare at the coloured letters of the Google logo.

Token sticks his tongue slightly out of his mouth as he thinks of what their first topic may end up being. "What about something easy, like the history of a certain food?"

Kyle thinks that through, "We can make a podcast on the history of baked goods maybe?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Token and Kyle both agree with each other, and Kyle types in the history of baking. They both start to choose a bunch of articles for them to reference throughout the cast, Kyle reads all of them out loud to Token and they choose the best ones.

Kyle opens up a word doc and starts to write down what they are going to talk about in the podcast, everything from birthday cakes to cookies. The little facts that they found interesting were also written down, and soon after they get everything aligned to record, Kyle's mom calls the boys down to get dinner.

The two get up from the desk, making Maple wake up from their movement. They both head down the stairs and sit down at the table where Sheila had a bunch of food spread around. Gerald and Ike were already sitting at the table, Gerald looking intently at his phone.

Everyone around the table pulls the falafels onto their plates, everyone digging into the food; enjoying the fried chickpea ball deliciousness. Kyle's mom always made the best Jewish styled food, and falafels were one of her best dishes. She served them with hummus and it was one of Kyle and Ike's favourites.

After they finished Token and Kyle went back to his room, Kyle quickly got his laundry into the laundry room while Token scrolls through Instagram. Kyle walks back into his room fastly, "Looking at anything good?"

"Clyde and Kenny are on a date, that's about it." Token says, "I swear Clyde is always hanging out with Kenny."

"Yeah, same with Kenny. He never seems to have time for me, Stan, and Eric anymore. But I mean, if Kenny's happy, then that's all that matters." Kyle says, being his logical problem-solving self. "So, I think I have the recording equipment on my computer if you want to go ahead and record the first episode now."

They both sit back at Kyle's desk and Kyle opens up the recording equipment on his computer. He also grabs two pairs of headphones for them that have a microphone connected to them, connecting the headphones to his desktop with a headphone splitter. They both go over everything they want to talk about the second time and then they start the podcast.

"Okay, so this is like, our first podcast," Token says into his microphone on the bright yellow headphone, he looks at Kyle whos wild red hair was out of its usual hat to fit the headphones.

Kyle gets himself prepared to talk next, "Yeah, this is our podcast, mine and Token's, history addicted. We're going to talk about interesting things in History that we think everyone should know about."

"So today, the topic at hand is bake goods and where they come from. Things like cookies, cakes, and brownies." Token spoke next, soon they started telling the stories they found and the fun facts about it all. They were getting really into it, the boys never knew that they could talk for so long.

Kyle looks at the audio recording and notices they have been going for about an hour, "I think that's going to be it from us," He says into his mic, "But we will be making another episode next week so stay tuned for that."

"Yep, stay history addicted my dudes," Token adds on, and then Kyle stops the recording. Both of the boys pull their headphones off of their heads. "That won't better than I expected." Token turns to Kyle.

"Yeah, it did! I'll probably get in the morning it's pretty late," It was in fact, 11 pm.

Token looks at the clock and agrees with Kyle, "Do you just want to chill out for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, we can watch a movie on my bed." Kyle gets out of the chair and stretches, Token following his actions.

"How about a documentary? So we can get our next topic?"

Kyle goes to his bed and sits down on the side, making room for Token, "That's smart." He turns his TV on and goes to the Netflix setting; Token takes a seat next to the ginger and they start going through the history part of Netflix. They soon decided on one about the Boston Bomber, a topic they both found they were really interested in.

As the documentary progressed through, Kyle found himself getting very tired. He cuddles up to Token which surprises him; then Kyle drifts off to sleep. Token runs his hand through Kyle's' hair, smiling at the smaller boy.

 

 _ **Welcome to my first one shot! This is a two parter as it's Kyle's birthday and I wanted to get something out about him. If you have suggestions for ships you want me to write please leave them in the comments and I will be more than happy too! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day.**_

 


	2. History Addicted - Tyle (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main ship: Tyle
> 
> Other mentioned ship/s: Creek, Clenny

The weeks past by and Token and Kyle continue to make podcasts. Everyone in school was listening to them, and it was such a great pastime for them. They would hang out at each other's houses, usually Token's because Kyle loves T's room and his parents are some really great people. But Token doesn't mind when they stay at Kyle's house either, his dad always weirded him out but other than that; the living conditions of the Broflovski's was really comfortable for Token.

The podcast was something both boys look forward to every week because Kyle was such a genuine guy to hang out with and it was a nice break from the outside world, but they both mostly just love the after part. Where they just get to chill out and do regular friend things like play video games or watch TV.

This time they were at Token's house, looking up things about the Fall of Rome. "Okay, we really need to mention that the rise of the eastern emperor was one of the many reasons Rome fell apart." Token is writing down anything Kyle mentions even though he was nodding off a bit. Kyle's voice is really calming to Token, which isn't correct. Kyle stresses a lot of people out but hearing him talk about these topics, it just makes Token feel secure and just really tired.

"Token did you hear me?" Kyle asks his striking blue eyes staring at Token's dark brown ones.

Token then realises, Kyle did just say something else before that, that he did not pick up, "I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's okay Token, I said that invasion of Barbarian tribes was also a huge reason." Token writes it down and they continue to go back and forth like that, Token trying his hardest not to fall out of conscious, the sooner they finish this the sooner they can do regular things.

Soon enough they have everything they need; Kyle gets the equipment set up at Token's desk and they both start going at it, talking about what they had written down. The fall of Rome was an interesting topic that both the boys found interest in a while ago. It was just such a battle and a story. How everything laid out. How an empire just fell apart.

But it was Rome's own fault. There were ways they could have fixed what they did, but they didn't. It's kind of ironic how this ended up happening.

After they finish up with the podcast, Kyle leaves and heads back to his house. Usually, he would stay the night, but he has a bunch of stuff he had to get done at home which left Token alone, to realise how hungover he is with the redhead.

They both meet up at school the next day, Token has the podcast they recorded on a flash drive which they would then give to their teacher who sent emails out for students to listen. It was a nice clean way, even if not every student clicks on the email, the boys were sure some do.

"Token, Kyle!" Token hears a familiar voice yell at them, they both turn their bodies to see Tweek. His blonde hair a mess and coffee in one of his hands. "Did you guys work on your podcast last night? Will it be out tonight?"

Token was not sure why the blonde is so intrigued but Kyle is quick to answer, "Yes, we finished it last night. Mrs Nelson should send it out."

Tweek grimaces, "That's great! It's been helping me sleep at night, you know when Craig isn't there."

Craig and Tweek are a couple at South Park, one of the longest running ones. They've been together since 4th grade somehow, and they've found comfort in each other. Something Kyle and Token have yet to have experienced.

"That's great to hear Tweek," Token responds to him, Tweek returns a nod and then walks off in the opposite direction making Token and Kyle turn back to head to their media class to drop off the podcast.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, at lunch do you want to sit together so we can scribble down some ideas for the next podcast?" Kyle asks Token.

Token looks at him, "No, I wouldn't mind. I think my friends will be fine without me for a lunch period."

Mrs Nelson is sitting at her desk sorting through papers when the two boys walk in. Token hands over the flash drive to her and she gives both the boys a smile. "What's this one about?"

"It's about the fall of Rome," Kyle responds.

She nods, "Interesting, I'll get the emails out then after I listen to it. Both of you head along to your first period now."

Both of them leave the room and go to their first classes of the day, which for Token was math class, and for Kyle was English. After all of the classes, they finally got to see each other at lunch. They have their last two classes together, but their first three were apart.

Token grabs a lunch tray with pizza and grabs a can of Sprite; heads over to an empty table away which makes Craig turn in shock that Token is sitting somewhere else. Craig mentions something to Clyde which makes Clyde also glance over.

Kyle comes over quickly, a burger and fries on his tray with a Dr Pepper. He takes a seat and Stan's gang also starts to give the two looks.

Token and Kyle seem to be oblivious to it all, as they go over each of the topics. Clyde soon comes over and interrupts them, "Token, what are you doing?" He whispers to his friend, "I don't eat with Kenny alone so why are you sitting with your boyfriend alone?"

Token feels his face go hot as Clyde references Kyle as his boyfriend. "One, he is not my boyfriend, and two, we're working on podcast ideas. I sit with you four every day, it's not that big of a deal."

"Okay, that's fine." Clyde approves then he walks back to the table with Craig and those guys.

"They're so dumb." Token remarks and Kyle smirks.

"Yeah, my friends aren't the brightest either." The boys then go back to writing down their ideas, but Token couldn't help but have the thought of Kyle being his boyfriend in the back of his mind.

When the lunch bell rings they both follow each other to their History class, they sat on two opposites sides of the room but it is still nice to have this class out of all of them together: as they can take topics sometimes from the class and use them in the podcast; they only do that with ones that are briefly mentioned though.

Token feels his mind wander off as their teacher starts to teach, he finds himself staring at Kyle. For no reason at all. Token's heart was beating fast and he feels so lucky to be able to be paired up with him for this podcast. He doesn't remember what life was like when he and Kyle weren't close.

The thought of them breaking off when the year ends and they both go off to different colleges, makes Tokens stomach churn. He raises his hand, feeling sick to his stomach. He does not like this feeling one bit.

"Yes, Mr Black?" The teacher asks Token.

"I need to go to the restroom." Token responds.

The teacher sighs, "Okay but don't be long we need to study for the test."

Token gets out of his desk and grabs the hall pass hanging near the door then he walks down the hall and goes to the bathroom. He leans against the sink and looks at himself in the mirror; why was he feeling like this? Only one other person has ever made Token feel so, he hates to say it but, in love: Nichole Daniels. They were dating for 5 years until she had to move schools when they turned 15. Since then, Token has given up on finding love as he never felt the way he felt for Nichole for anyone else.

Until today, where he is standing in the bathroom, trying to get himself in order. Kyle is making him feel like that, is making him so love bound. Kyle has Token wrapped around his finger.

Token has no clue what he's meant to do. Kyle would never like him, well he doesn't think Kyle would. They're friends and Kyle most likely does not see them as anything more. As that thought passes through, Token feels the warmth come up his throat. He tries his hardest to hold it back but soon goes to the stall as the bile comes up and into the bowl in front of him. He hears the door open and close, "Token?!" Kyle...

"I'm okay," Token responds after he throws his lunch up, flushing the toilet. "Promise." He opens the bathroom stall, "Just nothing."

"Were you throwing up? Are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asks, "We're going to study for the test so you need to get back to class but if you need to call home I can-"

"I wasn't throwing up," Token fibs, "I'll go back to class in a second." He goes over to wash his hands as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Kyle just walks out, not saying anything.

This can not be happening to me, Token thinks as he then exits the bathroom and follows the ginger back to class.

Token luckily gets through History and Science with Kyle, still feeling that lovesick feeling. Oh god, who was he? Stan? He breathes in the somewhat fresh air South Park has to offer and gets into the car with his parents. The ride home seems long and drawn out; he just wants to take a nap and just forget about Kyle for an hour or two.

He runs up to the bathroom the minute they get home and brushes his teeth then, he goes to his room, shutting his door and getting into bed. He tries to snooze but nothing comes about and it just makes his mind wander more. Kyle, he's just, so nice to Token. His personality is all Token could ever ask for, he's smart, he speaks his mind, he's everything.

Token opens his phone and goes through Kyle's Instagram, trying to spot at least one fault. But to Token, there was none: to Token, Kyle is a perfection.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door which makes Token groan at the fact he has to stop drooling over this man. He gets out of his bed and unlocks the door expecting it to be his mom, but instead, it's Kyle, holding a container and a spoon.

"I didn't think you were feeling well so I made you some soup. I know you threw up, you're a terrible liar." Kyle says, handing Token the container with soup. "Token..."

Token was staring at him, mostly in disbelief. He could not believe that he was this in love with Kyle. It made his palms almost sweat as he stares at him.

"You okay there?"

Token snaps back, "Yeah I'm fine, how'd you get in." Token takes the soup from his hands and sets it on his desk, Kyle follows him into his room.

"Your parents let me in," Kyle states the obvious.

Token sits on his bed, "Oh right, makes sense. Sorry." Kyle sits on the bed next to Token, both of then look intensely at each other.

Token has never noticed how beautiful Kyle's blue eyes are up close. They remind him of a shining sapphire, so rare and glittery. Kyle has so many good qualities about him, how his freckles line up on his nose, how his warm curls of lava poke out of his green trooper hat.

Kyle's blue eyes inch closer to Token's brown eyes and soon, their lips were touching. Token closes his eyes, his heart beating so fast. He's kissing him, he's kissing Kyle.

Token's brain was on fire as he felt Kyle's lips against his, the warmth fills his body making him feel so so good. He's never felt so many emotions at once, Kyle is the one who ends up pulling away first; his face was almost as red as his hair. He didn't expect them to do that, and neither did Token, it kind of just happened. Almost like every weird thing that happens in this small town.

But, this, this was not a weird thing. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. Both boys knew then, that the love they felt for each other, is a mutual feeling. And oh boy are their friends going to get a kick out of this. Neither boy seems to care at the minute, just holding at the moment with each other.

This podcast is one of the best assignments either of them could have asked for.

 


	3. Kenny's Teachings - Clenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Clenny

Clyde knew deep down that he needed to be working harder. He needed to get the money he could to support himself and his dad. It wasn’t easy, it never was. They were falling on very hard times, and Clyde had no idea what he was going to do, how they were going to be able to get money.

 

At first, it started with the food bill going down, Roger started going to the store sparingly, buying any discounted thing he could. He tried so hard for Clyde to not notice that everything was going down, and tried hard to keep his son afloat, to keep everything they have. He would get stuff from the dollar menus from various fast food chains for him and his son to eat, so they’d both at least not be starving. It wasn’t at all good, and it just continued to get worse. After this routine, they soon had to sell their house, and just move out; selling the shoe store with it. T

 

They left South Park; went down to Greeley instead, where everything just became more affordable for the pair. Roger got a job at the school and things seemed fine, even if Clyde missed his friends back home so so much.

 

Clyde was sure that things were fine, he wasn’t too worried for a while. But here he was, crying on his new bed as he tries to figure out what they are going to do. Roger was in the hospital, he got into a car crash into the most cliche way but now there was no way for him to work. He was fine and all, and he was alive, but he had become impaired with walking and had soon become bedridden, and Clyde knew he had to take over. If they wanted to pay anything, Clyde knew he needed to just get a job, and get to work and make money so he and his dad don’t go homeless and starve.

 

He looked over at the time, seeing the time, it was morning. He knew he just had to figure out whatever he could for him to be able to make money. There were always jobs out there, he assumed. He just got up, going over to the kitchen and seeing all the bills stacked up on the table. He just picked them up, writing down on a notepad how much money he’s going to need to make and when he needs to make it. It just started adding up and up, the number becoming too much for Clyde to handle. There was no way he was going to easily be able to get to that goal. Not with a minimum wage job anyway.

 

There was only way Clyde could get through this all, he thought to himself. There was only one job he felt like he could do to get all the money he needed. $4,000 in a month was going to be hard, but as he thought through everything he could do, fast food worker, retail, it just seemed like the answer had to be obvious.

 

He was going to have to do some kind of sex work.

 

As he started to lay out breakfast for himself and his dad, just some eggs and fried spam. He knew that getting into sex work maybe wouldn’t be so easy, but there was a street near South Park that he knew all too well. People picked up sex workers all the time there, and if he charges enough, he’d only have to go through with it for a few rounds with different people. It wouldn’t be so bad.

 

It wasn’t like Clyde needed a pimp either or anything. But it wouldn’t hurt to have one, later on, that could help him get more appointments and give him the money directly. There was a lot of routes he could go through with this.

 

He got the plates ready, carrying one of them into his dad's room and opening Roger’s blinds for him, “Dad?” Clyde says, looking at him as Roger started waking up, looking over at his son as he goes and gives him his breakfast, “I’m going to go out and look for a job, okay?” He obviously wouldn’t tell Roger his plans, especially since he knew he’d be out very late, but he wanted to make sure he knew where Clyde would be. He’d already had dropped out of high school, so it would be very weird for Clyde to not be home like he usually is.

 

Once Roger gave Clyde a hug, the small boy grabbed a backpack and his phone: which he was grateful to still have. Going outside, he instantly noticed how cold it was, as he climbed into his own car and started his way down to South Park, he wanted to talk to a few people who have done the sex business. Butters, Kenny, Jimmy, they were all good options for him, and he knew they’d give him some tips. Kenny especially, since he was scared if he went to Jimmy, Jimmy would instantly talk him out of it and say it’s a bad idea. Jimmy also wasn’t going to be there anyway, he was off on a comedy tour, doing his own thing now. Butters was a good option, he was a pimp and could pimp Clyde out and Clyde was sure if he decided to go the pimp route he’d join onto Butters’ team. But for now, he wanted to see Kenny.

 

Clyde went to where he knew Kenny’s house was. He was sure that the blonde would be a bit insightful on this situation that Clyde was in, as Clyde knocked on the door of the house, seeing the door handle turn as the wood slid open, Kenny showing up from behind it, “Clyde?” Kenny asks kind of shocked, he hadn’t been back in South Park for so long, that it was weird to see the old face of Kenny McCormick, and he knew it would’ve been weirder for Kenny.

 

Clyde looked the blonde up and down and noticed how he had changed over the years that Clyde has been gone. Kenny was much buffer now, his muscles were easy to see, as he wore a white tank top, the orange parka completely gone. Clyde just shot Kenny a smile, “Can I talk to you?” Clyde asks as he looks back into Kenny’s house. It was a different home, which Clyde was happy for Kenny about. He, Kevin, and Karen all got a place of their own, moving away from their parents. The house was a three bedroom, so each sibling got their own room and a tight small kitchen. It was similar to Clyde’s apartment he supposes, it just made him feel weird now, to somehow be poorer than Kenny.

 

Kenny invited Clyde inside, stepping back as the brunette walked into his house. Clyde felt almost awkward, not wanting to be here at the moment, wishing for an entirely different life than the one he had now.

 

“Is everything okay?” Kenny asks, Clyde looking at the blonde as they went into his room, Kenny sitting down on his bed as Clyde follows suit and sits next to him.

 

Clyde just shrugs, “I think I’m going to become a prostitute.”

 

“Wait,” Kenny pauses, “are you being serious?”

 

Clyde nods, his eyes darting away from the taller boy as he takes in a sharp breath, “I need to make money.” Clyde says, “At least $4,000 in a month.”

 

Kenny sighs, as he moves some hair out of the brunette’s face, holding his chin with his hand to force Clyde to look at him, “Have you even like, had sex?”

 

“Of course,” Clyde replies, wallowing in his mouth as he stares up at Kenny. He was being so forceful.

 

The blonde breathes down, his hand getting off of Clyde’s cheek, “Why don’t you test being a prostitute on me then? I’ll train you and you can see if it’s what you really want to do. Because I think you’re not going to like it.”

 

Clyde nods reluctantly, the thought of Kenny ‘training’ him all day made some heat bubble up in his stomach. He was sure Kenny was wrong, and that being a prostitute would be okay. People do it all the time.

 

Kenny just leans nearer to Clyde, “If you want us to stop at any time just say so,” Kenny says as his lips land onto Clyde’s sensually, pushing him back gently on the bed as they make out with each other, he then pulls back, “some people they aren’t-” Kenny had to catch his breath for a second, “they won’t be gentle with you like that, they’ll push you back hard. They’re paying you and you’re basically just a sex toy for the night,” Kenny breathes down, “Is that what you want? To be treated like a sex toy?”

 

Clyde wasn’t sure how to respond, or why this talk from Kenny was getting him hard so quickly. He knew what being a prostitute would endure, and he just nodded his head, Kenny moving his hand up and down Clyde’s body, then removing his shirt off of him. Kenny leaned over, licking up Clyde’s nipples which made Clyde freeze in place, moaning slightly at the wetness from Kenny’s tongue.

 

Kenny took in all of Clyde’s sounds, sitting up as he pulls off Clyde’s pants, “You still want to keep going?” Kenny asks, looking up at Clyde, the brunette just nodding. “Okay, why don’t you give me a blowjob then Clyde??” He asks, Clyde’s face going bright red as he sat up.

 

The boys moved around, Kenny positioning himself as far on the side of his bed as he can get, Clyde, getting on his knees and looking up at Kenny as he pulls down Kenny’s sweatpants, his boxers coming down along with it. Clyde looked at Kenny’s dick as it sprung out in front of him, wrapping his hand around it and jerking him off slightly, then he leans in to place his lips around Kenny’s dick, lowering his mouth down and taking all of him in, his eyes shut tight. Kenny made sure to be gentle with Clyde, stroking his hair and Clyde bobbed his head up and down on Kenny’s shaft, feeling the vibrations coming from the blonde as he moans at the sensation.

 

Clyde knew he was doing good, Kenny rocking his hips as Clyde starts to feel him at the back of his throat, he decided to open his eyes, looking up to see Kenny with his head tilted as he let out soft grumbles. Clyde somehow was getting harder from seeing him, licking his tongue around Kenny’s dick as Kenny soon came in the back of Clyde’s throat, Clyde making sure to swallow it all down.

 

Clyde got his mouth off of Kenny’s dick and stood up, Kenny pushing him hard onto the bed once he did so. Clyde still only had his boxers on and was half naked, and Kenny soon slides off that one article of clothing Clyde had, his hands going to his nightstand drawer to grab some lube and a condom. He slipped the lube onto his fingers as Clyde watched with anticipation, Kenny’s fingers going down and circling around Clyde’s hole, as he pushes it in slowly, Clyde’s hips buckling as he whines out with a gasp.

 

Kenny moved his finger inside of Clyde thrusting it in and out, he then stopped, letting it rest as he looked over at Clyde, “Some people may not even prep you, just a warning,” He said it in a low whispers, sending shocks up Clyde’s body as Kenny adds a second finger, and then a third, Clyde becoming a yelling whimpering mess under him.

 

“Fuck-” Clyde says, “Fuck me please,” Clyde begged, not knowing what trance he had just been sent in. But god damn he really needed a dick inside him, now.

 

“Oh, I can’t hear you, honey,” Kenny teases as he pulls his fingers out of Clyde.

 

Clyde whines at the empty feeling, “Please fuck me,” He says a bit louder, “Kenny, please, I need you in me.”

 

Kenny smirks, leaning over Clyde and kissing under his chin, he then grabs a condom to wrap around his dick, almost being slow about it. “Turn around,” Kenny demands, as Clyde does what he’s told and turns to lay down on his stomach. Kenny pulls his knees up, holding onto his hips as he moves inside of Clyde.

 

The sheets below Clyde were suddenly getting gripped together, as Clyde shuts his eyes tightly and cries out, getting himself used to the feeling. Kenny watches the boy under him, gripping tightly onto Clyde’s love handles as he started to thrust slowly, his pace making Clyde want to die right then and there, Clyde backing himself up, trying to give Kenny the message to go deeper and harder.

 

Kenny just kept the slowly teasing pace, as he slowly started to speed up. Clyde could feel the orgasm pulling up inside his stomach as his whimpers and whines start to turn into moans, the pleasure was hitting every inch inside his body.

 

The thrusts started to become harder, and more intense as Kenny continued to go, Clyde shutting his eyes tight as he comes all over Kenny’s bed, Kenny coming into the condom for the 2nd time that day. Kenny pulls out, taking the condom off to throw it away as Clyde rolls over to lay down, getting his own cum on him as he takes in deep breaths.

 

Kenny then went over to Clyde, Clyde sitting up, “I want to make you an offer, Clyde.”

 

“Yeah?” Clyde asks, still panting from the previous activity.

 

“Do you want me to be your pimp?” Kenny asks, “That way I know who you’re getting with and I can make sure it’s all safe. You are very, very soft, people are gonna want to ruin you.”

 

Clyde looks down, not expecting Kenny to offer that to him, “Sure,” Clyde says, “does that mean I’m your bitch?”

 

Kenny just shrugs, “I guess,” He kisses the top of Clyde’s head, “I’ll start looking into it, and we’ll make that 4000 for you easily.”

 

Clyde wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into, but he knew he trusted Kenny and that Kenny will help him. Plus, being Kenny’s bitch meant that Clyde got fucked by him more, which pleased the brunette.


	4. are you homo? - Clutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Clutters

Clyde and Butters had well, a very weird relationship. They were friends and cared about each other, but there was some tension there that neither of the boys really were able to recognize. Clyde was sure it couldn’t be romantic or sexual tension, they are both “straight” after all. And nothing about what they ever do is gay, they’d never actually get with each other.

 

Or so Clyde thought.

 

They both have found themselves going to see a movie together, End Game. Clyde met up with the blonde boy at the theatre and Butters shot him over a smile as Clyde got closer to him. Clyde had to admit that he never thought that he’d actually ever be friends with Butters in a million years, but after the drift of Craig from their gang, him ditching them to hang out with Tweek instead. It made Clyde feel like he only had Token and Jimmy, who now, were also dating, leaving Clyde kind of alone in their dust like some sort of Thanos snap. Butters came along and he fixed it all for Clyde, being his new best friend since Butters in turn also didn’t have any true or good friends.

 

They worked good together. They were both nice to each other and kept a good stance together. Friends that were straight, the only two straight dudes in the school as well, it seemed.

 

Butters grabbed Clyde’s hand once he got over to him, getting their popcorn and heading into the movie theatre. The previews started rolling and Clyde found his eyes wandering over Butters. They’ve already seen this film plenty of times and already know how it ends, but they both also just loved going to the movies together and wasting money on the highly priced tickets and food. It was just where they wanted to spend time together and was a good place for the boys to go.

 

As soon as the screen faded to black, then went on to the first scene of the movie, Butters put his arm around Clyde. The brunette was shocked at first, spilling a bit of popcorn on himself, but he soon just relaxed into Butters touch, a smile on his face, Butters then leans over to Clyde and just whispers, “No homo.”

 

Clyde almost chokes on his snacks, not expecting Butters to say that and also not knowing what he meant by it. He just stayed quiet, watching the movie as Butters hand moves from around his shoulders to Clyde’s thigh, moving it slowly up and down which makes Clyde tense up. He didn’t understand why he was so into it, pushing his thigh more against Butters hand.

 

Once the movie ended, the boys got up from the velvet seats, leaving hand in hand as Clyde tosses the popcorn bucket out. They stop at the soda machine to get a refill then both of them leave, Butters squeezing Clyde’s hand. “Clyde?” Butters asks, Clyde looking over at him.

 

“Yeah?” Clyde asks.

 

“Have you ever thought about having sex with a guy?” Butters inquires.

 

Clyde couldn’t lie, he has thought about it a few times. He also used to have dreams about Craig pounding him into the bed sheets, making him feel numb. But he always guessed it was just fantasies he had, and not something he would actually go through. A lot of guys in their school was pretty hot and he totally would let them use him however they please, but that’s not gay.

 

“Yes,” Clyde responds, being truthful, “I’ve thought about it a few times. But you know, girls.”

 

Butters chuckles as they get up to Clyde’s house, watching as Clyde unlocks his door, once it was open;  Butters slapped Clyde’s ass. The brunette blushed deeply as they walked inside, Butters shutting the door behind him. “No homo Clyde but,” Butters pauses, “I want to ruin you.”

 

Clyde looks at Butters in shock. He’s thought about it with Butters a few times too but knew that Butters had a girlfriend, Sally, and he was the straightest guy Clyde knew. Probably straighter than him, and Clyde is very straight. “Well I guess it’s not gay if you say no homo,” Clyde says, Butters, getting closer to the smaller boy.

 

“Mhm, no homo,” Butters responds, putting his hands on Clyde’s hips and leaning down to smooch his lips, Clyde responded by wrapping his arms around Butters neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Clyde could taste the popcorn on Butters lips, which made them taste well, buttery, heh. Butters hands move down Clyde’s waist just a tiny bit, moving one of his hands into Clyde’s pants to grab at Clyde’s bare ass, squeezing it which makes Clyde buck into him. Butters pulls away from the kiss, “I wanna fuck you, Clyde,” He whispers into Clyde’s ear.

 

Clyde could feel his jeans getting tighter as Butters whispered that, Clyde getting hard from Butters actions. He nodded, looking up at Butters, “F-Fuck me please Butters,” Clyde stumbles out the words, a smirk popping up on Butters face. Butters pulled his hand out of Clyde’s jeans, taking him up to his own room.

 

The turquoise walls of Clyde’s room were bright and loud, Clyde hearing all their noises as he goes over to his bed with Butters. Butters laid Clyde down on the bed, climbing on top of him, he went down, pecking Clyde’s lips as the two boys started working on removing their clothes. The anticipation was hitting Clyde right in the heart, he was about to do it with a boy. He was about to actually have Butters inside of him.

 

The two boys were soon completely naked, Clyde looking down to eye Butters. It not like they haven’t seen each other before, they’ve taken showers together and change in front of each other all the time. But Clyde never realised how big Butters was, he was long and thick and Clyde wasn’t sure how that was meant to fit inside of him. Butters kisses his cheek, “Do you have lube?” He whispers into Clyde’s ear, Clyde nodding, “It’s in my closet in a box,” Clyde says, “there are some toys in there as well but just ignore those.”

 

Butters gets up, going over to Clyde closet and grabbing the lube, walking back over, he hovered over Clyde again, leaning down onto his body as he starts to chew on Clyde’s skin, leaving little red marks. Clyde whines at the feeling; being marked by his best friend. Butters also was not shy about the hickies, moving his mouth down Clyde’s body, giving him small kisses and bites. Clyde couldn’t help moving his hand to Butters hair, “Butters,” He says in a begging tone.

 

The blonde sat back up, looking over at the destruction he did with a smile. Butters puts some lube on his fingers, moving his hand down and pushing his middle finger up to the knuckle. Clyde felt the burning sensation, his eyes shutting as a loud whimper escaped from his mouth. He grips onto the sheets underneath him, Butters giving Clyde some time to adjust to it, Clyde wriggled around a bit on Butters finger. He finally let out a huff, “Move it please, Butters…” Clyde begs, Butters has a chuckle escape his mouth as he starts to thrust his middle finger in and out of Clyde, adding a second and third one as he went along. Clyde was such a whimpering mess, not expecting to be so into it like this.

 

Butters fingers were natural, they felt so good in Clyde, but Clyde soon enough needed more, “B-B-Butters,” Clyde whimpers, “I need you.” Butters looks at the brunette, the same side smile kept on his face.

 

His fingers pulled out of Clyde, “How badly do you need me, Clyde?” Butters raises an eyebrow.

 

“So badly, please-” Clyde says, thrusting down onto the sheets a tiny bit to create some friction for himself.

 

Butters chuckles, “Please what?”

 

“Please, Butters,” Clyde cries out, “I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me so so hard that I can’t feel anything for the next week. Butters fuck me, please.” Clyde was trying so hard not to yell.

 

The blonde moves down to kiss on Clyde’s earlobe, then whispers, “I’ll give you what you want,” He whispers, lubing up his dick then lining up with Clyde’s entrance.

 

He pushed in, and Clyde felt the entire world around him disappear. He couldn’t see his room anymore, he couldn’t see anything but Butters, Butters big blue eyes, his smug smile, light blonde hair. Clyde moans at the pleasure, his head moving to the side as he takes in a deep breath.

 

Butters was definitely bigger than Clyde had originally thought he would be, and as much as it did hurt: Clyde kind of really liked it. He bit down on his lip as Butters started to thrust, not at all being gentle. His pace was hard and fast, grabbing hard down onto Clyde’s shoulders, “Ohhh fuck Clyde,” Butters moans out, “you take me so well, such a good boy.”

 

Clyde wanted to scream, Butters was just so big and so good to him. “Butters! Fuck!” Clyde yelps as Butters starts to pound into his prostate, Clyde swears he was starting to see stars.

 

Butters goes faster, gaining momentum from the cries coming out of Clyde's lips, "Clyde, feels so fucking good, holy shit." Butters grunts, both of the boys now just shouting out each other's names with a number of swear words.

 

The blonde starts to slow down, leaning near Clyde’s ear against, “No homo,” The blonde whispers as he soon comes inside of the brunette, Clyde following and coming on both of them. Butters then pulls out of Clyde, rolling over to grab the tissues Clyde always kept next to his bed to clean them both up. Clyde was a panting mess, his conscious trying to catch up with what just happened.

 

Butters sits up and looks over at Clyde, “Do you want to take a shower?”

 

Clyde takes in a deep breath, “You know it,” He responds, sitting back up.

 

Maybe he and Butters could do this regularly. But, no homo, of course.

 


	5. Bet - Clyde Centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Clenny  
> Side: Clyde x Craig, Kyle, David, and Bebe

Clyde chews on the inside of his lip, looking back between Craig and Jimmy and then down at his fingers. “I – I don’t know …” he trails off and Craig sits down next to him, pulling him into his side.

 

“You’ll love it. It’s not like anyone’s going to attack you, it’s just sex, lots of sex, with different people and honestly, what’s the down side in that? And you did lose the bet.”

 

“We can give you a word if you like?” Jimmy cuts in, placing a comforting hand on Clyde’s knee, “You know in case some-something is too much for you? We’ll spread it around so everyone knows and soon as they hear it it’s done, the blind-blindfold’s taken off and you’re hands are untied and you never-never have to do it again, promise.”

 

Clyde glances up at Jimmy, looking all concerned and persuasive and Clyde can already feel himself giving in. Of course it’s these two that come to talk him, they both know how to get people to do exactly what they want.

 

“So, I say the word and it’s done, no more?” Clyde asks, glancing back at Craig who’s nodding and he can feel Jimmy give his knee a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Absolutely.” Craig says.

 

He swallows thickly but he’s already nodding, “ … Okay, I suppose …?”

 

\----------

 

Clyde trembles slightly as Token secures the blindfold over his eyes, “Don’t worry.” Is all he says before placing a small kiss to Clyde’s cheek and he’s gone, the small click of the door signaling Token’s really left. The room feels oddly colder now that he knows he’s alone. His fingers fidget behind his back, the fabric is tight on his wrists but not all that uncomfortable.

 

With the loss of his sight, his other senses have heightened, he can hear faint foot falls out in the hallway, feel the goose flesh springing up across his skin from anticipation. He breathes in deep, steadying his mind but he still jolts a tiny bit when a warm hand comes to rest on his hip. He hadn’t even heard anyone come in. It’s a male, though, Clyde’s sure of that, he can feel the rough calluses on his fingertips.  He, the man with a face and name Clyde doesn’t know, kiss softly across his shoulder, collarbones, neck, peppering his flesh and Clyde smiles to himself, it feels nice.

 

The tickle of hair under his jaw doesn’t help shine light on who the man is, he’s pretty sure it’s not any of his close friends through.

 

Fingertips skid across his stomach and Clyde sucks in a sharp breath when they ghost over his half hard cock. The man hums before pulling completely away from Clyde. He feels disoriented now, felt grounded with someone touching him, and he wants to reach out and grab hold of the other person and grumbles to himself as the bonds on his wrists only hold tighter as he struggles.

 

There’s a small chuckle to his left, and he snaps his head in that direction. That was… Kyle? No maybe Kenny. Fuck that didn’t help any either.

 

He feels the heat of the other’s body before the man pushes up against Clyde’s back. He’s naked, now, well maybe he was before, Clyde’s not entirely sure, but the warm press of the man’s erection against his right arse cheek has him whimpering.

 

“There, there, shh.” And Clyde would know that voice anywhere.

 

“Kenny,” he breathes out, smiling to himself as Kenny chuckles again.

 

Kenny’s hands are on his hips then, guiding him forward and Clyde complies easily, reassured now that he knows who it is. “Bend over.” Kenny whispers in his ear and even though Clyde can’t reach out and hold himself up, he trusts Kenny and does as he says. His chest comes in contact with the arm of the couch and he relaxes against it, spreading his legs slightly and sticking his arse out, causing Kenny to chuckle again.

 

Cool, slippery fingers slip down his crack and he whines as they circle his entrance. “Gonna make you feel good Clyde, don’t worry.” Kenny mumbles against his ear before sliding a finger inside.

 

It doesn’t take long for Clyde to start withering against Kenny’s prodding fingers. His cock is standing at full attention now and he pleads with Kenny to fuck him. Kenny kisses along his shoulders, nipping at the muscle slightly before pulling back and Clyde can hear him slicking up his cock.

 

Kenny kicks Clyde’s feet farther apart and rests his hands on Clyde’s hip, “Ready?” he questions quietly and Clyde nods frantically.

 

Kenny pushes in cautiously, completely in control of his body, the opposite of Clyde. He moans at the feeling of fullness, pushing back eagerly and keens into the arm of the couch when Kenny’s hips are flush against his arse.

 

Kenny leans over him again, kissing up his spine and running his fingers affectionately along Clyde’s ribs. Clyde hums at the attention then adds, “You can move Kenny, I’m okay.”

 

Kenny groans at that and starts thrusting in, angling his hips differently on every push in, searching for that spot inside Clyde that’s going to make him shake. Clyde gasps, propelling up the couch as Kenny keeps snapping his hips forward. It isn’t long before his cock is trapped between the couch and his body, leaking precome onto the fabric.

 

He wants to reach down and touch himself, he’s aching for any sort of attention now and his fists clench against their bonds.

 

Kenny’s thrusts are harder now, more determined, and he can’t help the smirk from forming on his lips when he hits Clyde’s prostate and Clyde shakes against him, moaning into the couch. Kenny keeps the pace and angle up, attacking Clyde’s backside and Clyde’s trembling under his touch.

 

“Please Kenny, god please.” Clyde begs.

 

“Yeah?” Kenny asks, “You wanna come Clyde?” he runs a hand up Clyde’s spine, fingering into his hair and he can feel how wet his hairline is. He’s breathing hotly into the material of the couch, making these sweet little ‘ _ ah ah ah’s’ _ in time with Kenny’s thrusts.

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Clyde hisses, “Kenny please, touch my cock, make me come, please.”

 

See, Kenny’s never really been good at saying no to anyone, Clyde especially, and when he hears him beg like that, voice rough, well Kenny complies almost immediately because Clyde’s sex voice is stirring something deep in his stomach.

 

Clyde’s cock is hot and hard in Kennyl’s palm and now he’s chanting  _ yeahyeahyeah  _ as Kenny matches up the pace of his hand to his thrusts and just a few flicks of the wrist and Clyde’s coming, moaning out Kenny’s name as his orgasm shakes through him.

 

Kenny’s pace is erratic now, Clyde hot and clenching around him is making him dizzy and when Clyde mumbles something along the lines of ‘ _ fill me up Ken’ _ he’s coming hard, vision blacking out.

 

When he comes back to himself, he’s slumped over Clyde, breathing hot in between his shoulders. His cock is softening inside Clyde and Clyde whines as he pulls back and slips out.

 

He can hear Kennt shifting around the room, getting dressed again most likely. Fingers dance up his spine and he shivers under the touch, “Stay like this okay Clyde? Someone else’ll be in soon.” Kenny sounds a bit defeated and Clyde’s completely caught off guard when he feels Kenny’s lips against his own. He gasps, letting Kenny’s tongue inside but settles quickly and starts kissing Kenny back. It’s tender and sweet and Kenny’s pulling away too quickly. Clyde’s suddenly hit with the want to cuddle up to Kenny and keep kissing him and fall asleep on his chest.

 

“See you, Clyde.” Kenny whispers, pressing one last lingering kiss on his lips before his warmth is gone and Clyde’s left lying over the side of the couch waiting for someone else.

 

Clyde fidgets as he waits, he can feel Kenny’s cum inside him and it causes an unidentified sensation to churn in the pit of his stomach. He isn’t kept waiting too long however, five minutes max before he feels a large hand at the base of his spine, he sucks in a sharp breath as fingers move down and slowly sink inside him. He’s still sensitive and he can’t stop himself from clenching around the stimulating fingers. He tries to rock away but there’s a strong hand on his hip holding him in place.

 

Suddenly there’s another pair of hands in his hair, pulling him off the couch. His heart is pounding in his ears as he listens to the two men shuffle around the room. He’s bent back over but with no support this time, his stomach muscles quiver slightly as he adjusts to holding himself up. He expects it now, figures one of the men is going to fuck him while he sucks the other off and sure enough, there’s a firm, hot weight on the tip of his lips and he opens his mouth obediently.

 

The man in front of him thrusts into Clyde’s mouth, making him gag immediately and as he tries to pull back he feels fingers interlock into his hair, holding his head in place and tears spring from his eyelids as his throat tries to work around the length.

 

The man behind him has his cock set at Clyde’s entrance and only squeezes harder at Clyde’s waist as he pushes in. He moans around the cock in his mouth, it’s overwhelming and he wants to voice his protest but all he can do is whine low in his throat. The man in his mouth moans at the vibrations and starts pistoning his hips forward, holding Clyde’s head in place as he uses him. The man behind him has set a pace too, catching Clyde’s prostate on every other thrust and Clyde’s cock is hardening at the attention.

 

He shakes against it all, trying to focus on breathing steadily but he can feel his back and stomach starting to ache because of the position he’s in. His teeth drag against the cock in his mouth and the man in front of him hisses before quickly pulling off and he gasps as the man behind him pulls out almost simultaneously. Clyde soon recognises the hiss as David, catching onto who the boy was. 

 

He shudders a few breaths before he’s forced down onto his knees and the man behind him quickly thrusts back in, grip twisting in his hair and pulling his head upwards. David pushes a finger against his bottom lip and his jaw slacks open. There’s a faint hum in front of him before a cock’s shoved back into his mouth.

 

He gags again, David forcing his cock deep down Clyde’s throat and as a reflex his muscles contract, he can hear a faint  _ ‘fuck’  _ behind him because of it, Kyle’s voice. His eyes have started to sting, tears flowing out freely and his cock is aching between his legs now, Kyle has found his prostate and is ramming against it on every thrust and Clyde’s started wondering if it’s possible to come untouched because he’s beginning to feel like it’s probable.

 

He can feel spit and precome leaking down his chin and dripping onto his chest. His hands are tangled behind his back, pushed between his back and Kyle’s stomach. He digs his nails into Kyle’s stomach as he feels David’s cock in his mouth twitch and he quickly tries to pull his head away. The grip on his head is tight though and he can do nothing as David comes into his mouth, groaning loudly. The bitter, salty taste attacks his taste buds and he wants to spit it out but as David pulls his dick out, Clyde finds himself shutting his mouth, swallowing all of it. 

 

The pace of Kyle fucking him has gone erratic and he can’t stop himself from whining.

 

“Please, please, touch me.” Clyde begs, voice wrecked due to the cock that had been forced down his throat. There’s a small ‘tut’ from in front of him and he merely whimpers louder.

 

“Please, please, please,” he repeats, keeps chanting after he can feel Kyle come inside him.

 

He sobs when Kyle pulls out and makes no other effort to reach out for his cock. He’s so hard it’s almost painful now and it’s making his better judgment fuzz out. He actually starts thinking of dropping down into the carpet and attempting to rut off into it but he’s being pulled up to his feet before he can act on the impulse.

 

He gasps when he feels cold plastic against his opening and then it’s being pushed inside him, keeping him stretched and open and wet. Heavy hands come down on his shoulders and push him down on the couch, forcing the plug deeper into him.

 

He pleads louder when he can hear the two starting to dress, “Please, I can’t get off like this. Please just make me come, please.” He can barely recognize his own voice, raw from the fucking it underwent. His hips jut up into thin air, searching for any sort of friction that’s going to aid him to his release. Those same hands are back onto his hips again however, pushing him hard into the couch and the message is crystal clear ‘ _ Stay. Still.’ _

 

He takes a sobbing breath but nods his head and only then do the hands leave his hips and the soft click of the door shutting sounds. His cock throbs, resting heavily against his stomach and he feels dizzy with arousal. His hands struggle against their ties, trying to get to his prick. His biceps strain and burn under the stress, but he can’t think, can’t focus on anything but the pressure in his cock. He doesn’t know how long he’s alone, it could be minutes, it could be hours for all he can tell the difference in time right now. Suddenly though, there’s a light press of fingertips on his shoulder and he wants to cry in relief.

 

“Please,” he begs again. “It hurts, I’m so hard,  _ please _ .”

 

“Shh, shh,” a feminine voice says, Bebe or Heidi, he couldn’t tell and he practically swallows his tongue when the girls small hand wraps around his cock. His head falls back into the couch cushions and he plants his feet firmly into the floor so he can rock his hips up into her grasp. She knows what she’s doing, twisting her grip on the up strokes and squeezing at the head. It doesn’t take much really, he was so wound up from the fucking that just a few pulls from her have him curling in on himself as he comes hard over her fist and onto his stomach.

 

He shakes with the force of it, chest heaving and he takes notice to her warm breath ghosting over his cheek as he comes back to himself. He turns his head quickly, kissing her on the lips as a thank you and she makes a tiny squeaking sound of surprise.

 

She pulls away as he attempts to deepen the kiss and strokes her finger softly against the flushed skin of his cheeks. “Thank you” he murmurs, still somewhat out of breath. She’s close enough that he can feel the brush of her hair against his neck as she nods in a silent ‘ _ you’re welcome’ _ . Definitely Bebe, Clyde thought to himself. 

 

His heartbeat slows back to normal pace and he expects Bebe to move him around in some way, place him how she wants him but she doesn’t make any means to move him, just staying by his side until he’s fully calmed down and then quietly kissing his neck before shifting off the couch and leaving the room. Nerves roll in his stomach again when he realizes he’s alone, sitting and waiting for the next person to come and do as they wish to him.

 

It almost feels like clockwork now, five minutes,  _ maybe _ ten and there’s someone else in the room with him. It’s a male, he was expecting it to be. Gently he guides Clyde off the couch and positions him to lie on his back on the floor. He wishes the man would say something, he likes knowing who he’s with but besides the sound of steady breathing, he stays quiet. His fingers gingerly play with the plug and Clyde can’t stop himself from tensing around the feeling of the plug moving inside him.

 

Slowly, the man pulls it out and Clyde sighs, melting into the floor as the man massages his thighs and hips, stroking his fingertips up Clyde’s stomach and when he pinches one of Clyde’s nipples, he whines a bit, back arching into the touch.

 

“You’re gorgeous Clyde,” a familiar voice says.

 

“Craig?” He asks even though he already knows.

 

Craig hums but continues to let his hands explore Clyde’s body, bringing goose flesh to the surface and causing Clyde to shiver. Craig is still dressed, he can feel the fabric of his jeans in between his thighs from where Craig is currently kneeling. 

 

“Not too much for you right?” Craig asks, voice low but curious.

 

“No, m’fine.” Clyde’s voice causes Craig to chuckle.

 

“This may not have been the best thing to do before you have to give a presentation, your voice is wrecked Clyde.”

 

Clyde doesn’t really care though right now, he’s too caught up in the feeling of Craig’s fingertips still skidding over his body. Craig curls his body forward, leaning over Clyde before whispering, “I wanna wreck it more.” Clyde trembles underneath him at his words, jaw slacking open and Craig reaches up and brushes his finger along Clyde’s bottom lip. “Can I Clyde? Can I wreck you?”

 

Clyde whines, already too far gone to give Craig an intelligible answer. Craig chuckles from above him before pulling back and reaching for something on the other side of Clyde’s body. He digs his fingernails into the carpet as he waits, anticipation boiling in his stomach and seeping out through his veins to the rest of his body.

 

Cool plastic is back at his opening but it’s not the plug, it’s too slim. He worries into his bottom lip as Craig slowly pushes the toy inside him. He whimpers, cock twitching and starting to fill in interest but it’s somewhat painful, he’s already come hard twice within the last hour. Sick feelings of arousal and the sense of being used turn over in his gut however and he’s only urging Craig on with his responses.

 

Craig pushes the toy until it’s fully sheathed inside Clyde and nudging at his prostate. Clyde breathes hard through his nose as Craig shifts the toy around a bit before stalling it completely. Unexpectedly, the toy buzzes to life and Clyde’s back arches up off the floor, a long broken moan leaving his lips.

 

His cock fattens up so fast he feels light headed and when Craig reaches forward and thumbs at the head Clyde tries to curl in on himself because it’s too much,  _ too much. _ He moans, sounding more pained than pleasured and shudders against Craig’s fingers.

 

“Craig, please, it’s too much.” He whines, voice breaking.

 

Craig doesn’t slow his pace though, keeps up his ministrations and the movement of the toy. “You want me to stop Clyde? All you have to say is one word.” Craig’s voice is teasing almost, taunting Clyde because deep down he knows Clyde won’t make him stop, he wants Craig to push him to the brink, to break him.

 

“Clyde? Do you  _ want _ me to stop?” Craig pushes further, needs to hear Clyde’s answer.

 

Clyde whimpers, head falling to the side and his hips have started to rock against the vibrator, and honestly, that’s all the answer Craig needs. He smirks to himself before taking hold of Clyde’s cock and working him in hand. Clyde gasps then moans into the carpet as if he’s ashamed of his behavior. Clyde’s responses are causing Craig’s dick to push hard against the zip of his jeans. He ignores his wants though, focuses instead on the whimpering mess at his knees. He thrusts the toy in roughly and catches Clyde’s prostate head on causing Clyde’s hips to stutter and he moans louder.

 

“Yeah?” Craig asks, sounding a bit amazed and he stops moving the toy, letting it settle and buzz continuously against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Craig watches as Clyde’s thigh and stomach muscles flex and release under the pleasure. His biceps are taut under his back, pulling at their bonds and Craig takes his hand away from Clyde’s cock, watching as Clyde writhes underneath him.

 

He whines, long and low in his throat when his cock is left untouched again and he starts thrusting up into thin air, searching for Craig’s hands. “I was just here to warm you up Clyde, someone else is coming in to finish you off.” And at that he switches the vibrator off and carefully pulls it out of Clyde’s stretched hole. Clyde whimpers at the loss and Craig crouches over him again, “Don’t worry Clyde, he’ll take of you, be in shortly, promise.”

 

Clyde feels exhausted, drained but the arousal surging through his system has got him on some kind of high and he nods under Craig, melts back into the floor and hums as Craig places a little kiss to his cheek.

 

Craig’s warmth leaves him but he can hear a small conversation at the doorway and when the door shuts this time he has a feeling he’s not alone. Footsteps sound on his right and he turns toward the noise. There’s some shuffling around and Clyde can’t tell if he’s undressing or not. The man kneels down beside him and pushes at Clyde’s shoulder, signaling for him to roll onto his side. He does as he’s instructed and relief floods through him when fingers work into the ties on his wrists and then his hands are free. The man rubs softly at the marks the bonds left behind on his skin and Clyde can’t stop himself from moaning, they’re sore and the small massage feels so good.

 

The man rolls him over so he’s on his back again and begins peppering his skin with kisses and Clyde’s heart leaps up to his throat because is this … could this be Kenny again? He carefully brings his hands up because he’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch but when he meets no resistance he continues. He works his fingers slowly up the man’s arms, feeling the muscles straining behind the skin, the blemishes and scars that stand out against the smooth flesh. He works his fingers higher up to the man’s shoulders and realizes he’s, at the very least, shirtless.  He works over the muscles again, scratching his nails down on accident and the man bites at his collarbone as a response.

 

“Have you … are you naked?” Clyde asks, voice soft.

 

He feels the lips on his neck curve up into a smile and as an answer the man drops his hips down and ruts his cock against Clyde’s. He sucks in a sharp breath because of and nods his head, “Right, definitely naked.”

 

There’s a small laugh at his ear and his heart pounds harder because he’s seriously starting to think (hope) this is Kenny.

 

“Can I … can you – my blindfold?” He says dumbly, an anxious feeling coursing through his veins.

 

The man hums, fingers playing with the edge of the material as if he’s debating. His fingers work over Clyde’s temple and Clyde lifts his head submissively as the man fingers into the knot at the back of his head. One quick tug and the fabric slips off his eyes. It’s much too bright suddenly, and he has to blink rapidly to try and focus and when he does a huge smile spreads over his face. There’s blue eyes staring down at him, blonde hair flowing out around his face and Kenny starts laughing when he Clyde gets this goofy, happy expression on his face.

 

“Knew it was you.” Clyde mumbles, cheeks starting to ache as he continues to smile

 

“M’too obvious huh?”

 

“You were too careful with me, everyone else was rough but not you.”

 

Kenny’s eyes dilate abruptly and he’s not laughing anymore, “Can I be rough with you now?”

 

Clyde gnaws on his lip but nods desperately, surging up to capture Kenny’s lips with his own. Kenny growls into his mouth, pushing Clyde’s legs apart with his knees and Clyde quickly throws his legs around Kenny’s waist, pulling the older boy closer to him. Kenny reaches between them, taking his cock in hand before pushing into Clyde without warning.

 

Clyde whines low in his throat and now he can’t even focus on kissing properly, he’s just breathing hard into Kenny’s mouth and Kenny starts thrusting into him. “You shouldn’t do this again,” Kenny sneers, voice demanding and domineering, “let people use you like this.”

 

Clyde keens, nodding in agreement to Kenny’s words.

 

“You feel like a whore, stretched and wet like this, I don’t like it.”

 

Clyde moans, slipping a hand in between their bodies to work at his cock. “I won’t –” he gasps as Kenny hits his prostate, “Won’t do it again.”

 

Kenny bites down at his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin and Clyde moves his head almost instantly, giving Kenny more room because he wants to be marked. He whimpers, fist flying over his cock faster and Kenny reacts immediately, thrusting harder into Clyde, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room.

 

“Kenny,” he groans, head pushing back into the floor as his back arches and his cock twitches violently before he’s spilling over his fist and streaking up his torso.

 

“Fuck,” Kenny breaths out harshly, fingers digging into Clyde’s hips as he chases orgasm. Just a few more thrusts before he’s choking out Clyde’s name and coming hard.

 

He slumps forward, sinking into Clyde’s hot skin and sucking in air he can’t seem to get enough of. He can hear Clyde’s erratic heartbeat and smiles softly when he feels fingers scrap through his scalp and massage his head.

 

Slowly, he pulls out and Clyde winces slightly as he slips free. He rolls onto his back, still out of breath and when Clyde’s fingers find his own he interlocks them and gives them a comforting squeeze.

 

“Would you be my whore?” Kenny asks thoughtfully and Clyde’s eyebrows furrow as his head tips to the side so he can look at him. He’s staring at the ceiling and Clyde can tell he’s chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 

“What?” Clyde asks because he’s genuinely confused.

 

“I mean like, you know, only have sex with me?” Kenny asks again, still not looking at Clyde.

 

“Like, be exclusive with you?”

 

Kenny merely shrugs, “Yeah.”

 

Clyde can feel the smile tugging at his lips, “Kenny McCormick, if you’re asking me to be your boyfriend you’re doing an absolute shit job at it.”

 

Kenny scoffs, reaches over and shoves Clyde’s shoulder but Clyde’s laughing now and well, so is Kenny.

 

“Fine you cunt, date me. Is that better?”

 

Clyde laughs again, “Little bit.” But he’s turning his body towards Kenny, snuggling into his side and resting his head on his chest. He’s fiddling around with Kenny’s fingers when there’s loud knocking on the door and both their heads snap to the direction of it.

 

“Are you two boyfriends yet?” Jimmy’s voice sounds out and Kenny reaches over for one of his discarded shoes and chucks it at the door, satisfied when it hits it spot on, making a loud bang. The door opens none the less and Jimmy quickly shields his eyes. “Fuck, you two could have at least gotten dress-dressed.”

 

Clyde just sticks his tongue out even though Jimmy can’t see it, he’s perfectly content to lie here naked with Kenny for the rest of his life if he’s allowed.

 

“Seriously, are you two dating now? Because I’m fucking sick of playing match maker, there’s only so much I can do.”

 

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Kenny asks.

 

“Craig and I may have devised this to make Kenny jealous and come to terms with his feelings because honestly we were both sick of this pinning bullshit.”

 

Kenny reaches over for his other shoe and with Jimmy still covering his eyes he doesn’t see it coming. The shoe hits him square in the nuts and he doubles over in pain. “F-Fucker.” He mumbles, cupping himself and Clyde thinks he probably deserves it for doing this behind their backs. Sure, it worked, it got them together but he’s pretty sure there was about a million different ways those two could have gone about doing this.

 

Kenny’s chuckling at his side though, eyes crinkling with laughter and Clyde thinks fuck it, it worked and he’s definitely happy about that. 


	6. Pitpocket - Clenny (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Ship: Clenny  
> Mentioned Ships: Creek

Clyde shoves his hand into his left pocket and then the right. Then the left again, and back to the right just to be sure. He feels around the back pockets next, fingers going frantic as he searches for the wallet that he  _ knows _ he brought.

 

“Short on cash again?” Craig smirks, reaching for the silver clip he keeps his money folded in. His slim hand dips into the pocket of his tight jeans, rings catching on the seam.

 

“ _ No _ . Well, yeah I’m short on cash but I have enough to pay for a coffee, thank you very much,” Clyde spits. “I just—I think I’ve just lost my wallet?”

 

Craig rolls his eyes. “Lost or forgot?”

 

Clyde furrows his brow and he feels his face go red as he clumsily thanks Craig for picking up his tab. Forgetting his wallet isn’t out of character for Clyde, but he brought it with him this time, damn it. He’s sure of it.

 

Craig ignores him and carries both of their drinks to a table for two near a window in the café but Clyde stays put at the register, desperate to find the (tragically thin) leather wallet he’d shoved in his jeans on his way out the door this morning. There wasn’t much in it besides a few dollars and an old movie ticket but he’d still like to have it back.

 

Unbeknownst to him, someone was standing outside the café with a brand new wallet full of – “Three dollars and a ticket stub?” Tweek scoffs, “You might as well give it back.”

 

Kenny elbows him and waves down a taxi, only opening the door for him because he feels guilty about this rather enormous failure of a pickpocketing.

 

“You win some you lose some.”

 

He does his best to make light of the situation but he’s disappointed too. Last Thursday he’d swiped 6 wallets in the buffet line at the country club he likes to frequent for a grand total of $381. Not bad for 30 minutes work.

 

“That’s what you get for picking a teenager. He doesn’t even have a credit card,” he scolds before sliding into the car, scrolling through his phone to see what club is having an event tonight. If anyone’s easy to get a wallet off of it’s a drunken club-goer who won’t realize their money’s gone until the next morning.

 

“He’s not a  _ teenager _ ,” Kenny chides. “Well, maybe he is. Who else is that broke?”

 

Tweek shrugs and Kenny tosses the wallet on the seat.

 

“Three dollars. Not even enough to pay for this ride,” he pouts, “which means-”

 

“Which  _ means _ ,” Tweek says smiling, voice light and airy, “We’re going clubbing tonight.”

 

Kenny grins right back before undoing the buttons of his petticoat. This taxi is way too warm for a sunny, fall afternoon.

 

“Brilliant. No less than four hundred each,” he states. “Saw this Lanvin scarf the other day and I think I deserve it.”

 

Tweek laughs and agrees, adding that with his money he’ll get another iPad. The one he has is fine, “but I might as well have two, yeah? One for travelling and one for…home?”

 

It’s no secret that Kenny and Tweek are self-spoiled shopaholics who buy things just because they can. For Kenny’s 24th birthday last year he’d surprised himself with a trip to Vegas and on Valentine’s Day Tweek had bought himself no less than half of Alexander McQueen’s spring collection.

 

They make around 5 grand a week between the two of them, sometimes more depending on where they go and sometimes less if they’re feeling lazy.

 

Pickpocketing isn't all they do, though. People have gotten smarter and $50 here and there isn’t enough to fund their expensive lifestyle, so they run insurance scams and credit card fraud, pretend to buy things and then demand a full refund. Whatever they feel is necessary to afford the particular luxuries they have their eye on that week and enough to pay the rent on their two-bedroom apartment in the center of the city.

 

They know it’s risky and Tweek had his reservations about moving from petty theft to crimes he knows could land them both a lifetime in jail. But “we’re good at what we do,” Kenny had reassured him confidently, “we won’t get caught. And if we do we can just talk our way out of it.” 

 

\--------------------------

The music in the club is loud and if it weren’t for the pill Clyde had popped earlier he’s sure his ears would be hurting. The room is spinning delightfully around him and he’s had good luck tonight, getting shots bought for him by girls and guys alike, all seemingly mesmerized by the way his hair falls around his face as he tips his head back to welcome the liquor in.

 

He hadn’t even realized Craig was trying to run off to the toilets somewhere with a blonde boy he’d met no less than 30 seconds ago until he turned around to talk to him and ended up speaking to air. It didn’t bother him though, he just continued to chat, kiss and drink with whomever wanted to keep him company.

 

A few feet away Kenny and Tweek had found each other again after splitting up for a while. They’d been there for hours, pretending to be drunk and ‘bumping’ into a slew of people, working their fingers like magic in and out of purses and pockets, all the while keeping their heads up and not drawing attention to themselves.

 

“How much have you got?!” Kenny yells into his ear. He can barely see him in the darkness, only getting glimpses of his shiny blonde hair when the lights flash over his face.

 

“Three hundred and a ton of credit cards!” he yells back happily, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

 

Kenny nods, saying he’s matched him and that they should probably quit while they’re ahead. Someone’s bound to notice something soon.

 

“Right,” he says looking past him. “Right after I meet up with this dude in the toilets.”

 

Kenny turns his head to see a tattooed boy with dark hair and blown green pupils beckoning Tweek to follow him. Kenny rolls his eyes but lets him have his fun. Over the 3 years they’ve been friends Tweek’s become like a younger brother to Kenny (even though he’s technically 8 months older).

 

He takes his share of the money and bends down, discreetly shoving it in the bottom of his shoes before making his way to the bar, ordering a beer and a single shot while he waits.

 

Kenny scans the room and has a look at the scene around him; it’s a sea of girls in tight skirts and men wearing too much cologne getting sloppy with each other on the dance floor. It’s well past 1 am now, and the drugs and alcohol have fully sunken in. Inhibitions have been tossed aside and the feral scent of lust hangs in the air like a thick cloud.

 

Kenny used to love clubs, but he’s been to so many they’ve begun to bore him. If anything, they only remind him of work. He finds the entire routine of going out to be tiresome, and while he always manages to enjoy himself he can’t help but crave something newer and more interesting. Kenny’s yanked out of his borderline pretentious assessment of the city’s nightlife when a boy lands in his lap like a gift fallen from the sky.

 

“Sorry,” is all the boy says although he doesn’t make any effort to remove himself from where he’s half fallen across Kenny’s lap, “I get a bit clumsy when I’m drunk.”

 

“Clearly,” Kenny replies, sounding harsher than he’d really meant to.

 

The boy looks up at him bashfully like he really is sorry, and that’s when Kenny realizes.

 

“You…”

 

“Me?”

 

Kenny didn’t mean to blurt that out, it’s just that the long-limbed, angel-faced boy that’s somehow fallen into him is the very idiot he’d pickpocketed earlier that day.

 

“Have we met before?” the boy asks suggestively, clearly misreading Kenny’s shock as an attempted pickup line.

 

“No,” Kenny says as he gets himself together, “you just look like someone.”

 

The boy shrugs, wiggling to make himself more comfortable and Kenny looks at his eyes, can see he’s taken something that has no signs of wearing off any time soon.

 

“Well let’s meet now,” the boy slurs standing up and extending his hand, “I’m Clyde.”

 

“Kenny.”

 

Kenny can feel the stickiness of Clyde’s sweaty palm, which would normally freak him out, but for some reason he’s not bothered. Clyde seems friendly, and Kenny can’t tell if that’s because he’s drunk and high, but he doesn’t care. A friend is a friend. Even if you pickpocketed that friend 12 hours earlier.

 

Clyde’s cute, too, Kenny decides. Not just cute. He’s gorgeous with glossy hair and plump lips and a body that Kenny would really like to explore. Clyde makes like he’s going to say something but Kenny gets there first.

 

“Are you here with someone? The person I came with ditched me,” Kenny says laughing lightly, “now I’m stuck making friends at the bar.” He doesn’t mind initiating things like this, finds it annoying to play games.

 

It makes Clyde smile and he rests back into Kenny’s lap like he belongs there.

Clyde’s voice is low and raspy when he answers, raw from the shots he’d taken earlier.

 

“Yeah, but just a friend. He’s off,” Clyde makes a weird hand gesture that could easily be mistaken for a twitch, “somewhere. With someone I guess.”

 

As Clyde moves his arms the tight V-neck he’s wearing rides up, revealing the pocket of his jeans stuffed with a $20 bill. If he really wanted to, Kenny could easily steal from Clyde again, but he feels guilty for even noticing that he’s got cash on him and he doesn’t know why.

 

Before he has time to think about it, Clyde’s leaning over the bar ordering a round of shots for the two of them. “Here’s to being stuck at the bar.”

 

\--------------------------

An hour later they somehow end up in a taxi, hands on each other wherever they can get them, kissing like they have a time limit.

 

“Do you live far,” Clyde had managed breathlessly before Kenny kissed him again, rough and sloppy.

 

“No,” was all he said as he pulled Clyde on top of him, feeling the warm weight of his body grind against his own.

 

“Good, because at the rate we’re going we’ll both be naked in five minutes and I’m not too keen on fucking in a taxi.”

 

Kenny laughed before licking over a mark he’d made on Clyde’s neck, “You’re no fun.”

 

They’d made it through the lobby and up the elevator like lightning, pent up energy and frustration running through them like electric currents. Kenny held the door open to the apartment for Clyde, the only gentlemanly thing he planned on doing that night as he skipped over the small talk and fixing of drinks that he usually offers to his hookups.

 

Clyde noticed Kenny’s apartment was abnormally nice and he was on his way to asking what he did for a living when his thought process was interrupted by Kenny pulling him into the bedroom.

 

They picked up exactly where they’d left off in the taxi, clumsily stepping out of their clothes and falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles. They hadn’t even done anything yet and Kenny was already having a good time. He could tell Clyde was too by the cheeky grin spread across his face. They didn’t know each other well but they felt safe and excited, ready to feel each other in the most intimate way possible.

 

Kenny let himself be pushed further back onto the bed while Clyde crawled over him, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his lips down to his torso. “Gonna blow you now,” Clyde slurred, running his palm over Kenny’s hipbone.

 

Kenny nodded and let out a breathy moan as Clyde took him into his hand, pumping until he was fully hard. It was uncoordinated but they were both beyond drunk and any contact felt like heaven right now.

 

Kenny’s eyes closed instinctively as Clyde’s candy-pink lips wrapped around his cock but he forced them open, not wanting to miss the sight in front of him.

 

He simultaneously watched and felt Clyde’s warm, wet mouth slide up and down around him while his hand worked at the base of his cock. It felt so good, too good, and Kenny couldn’t help but get a fistful of Clyde’s hair as he guided him further down.

Kenny hadn’t even realized he was making all kinds of desperate noises until he noticed the smirk on Clyde’s face. Normally he’d be embarrassed, but Kenny’s ability to feel shame flew out the window as his head fell back in pleasure.

 

He kept his grip in Clyde’s hair and pushed him down more and more until he could feel his nose pressed against his skin, filling the room with the sound of Clyde’s moans and gags.

 

Kenny hadn’t meant to be so forceful and he pulled Clyde up quickly, hoping he hadn’t gone too far.

 

Interestingly enough, Clyde didn’t look relieved. Instead he pouted and wriggled his hair in Kenny’s grasp.

 

“Come on,” he pleaded, voice wrecked, “want you to choke me with it.” Kenny takes back the comment about Clyde being no fun and proceeds to give him exactly what he wants.

 

It’s like nothing Kenny’s ever felt before as he presses Clyde’s head down as far as he can, listening to the sloppy wet sound of him sliding into his mouth, down his throat and back out again.

 

Clyde thrives off of praise, getting a hand on himself to the sound of Kenny’s strained voice telling him to “Take it, fuck, you’re so good Clyde, you’re so good.” Tears are forming at the corners of Clyde’s eyes but he loves it, loves the feeling of his throat being used and the way Kenny’s fucking his mouth like he owns it.

 

Not wanting this to end too soon, Kenny reluctantly pulls Clyde up and watches him breathe for a minute before rewarding him with a kiss. Clyde’s chin is wet with spit and his mouth feels almost numb, but he kisses Kenny back as best he can and lets himself be manhandled onto his back.

 

Kenny gets him where he wants him, legs spread with his arms slightly above his head and Clyde takes the time to really soak in his surroundings.

 

“You have really nice sheets,” he comments, moving his arms up and down the bed like the hands of a clock.

 

“What?” Kenny asks distractedly, leaning over and rummaging through the bedside table for lube and a condom.

 

“The sheets,” Clyde murmurs again, still wiggling around, “they’re comfy. Kind of reminds me of a hotel.”

  
  
  


Kenny’s hovering over him again, face a mixture of admiration and confusion. It’s not off-putting though, Clyde’s curiosity and general weirdness. If anything it changes the mood from some stereotypical hot and heavy club pull to a more lighthearted kind of sexual experience.

 

“Hotel rooms suck,” is all Kenny says before slicking his fingers up and slowly pressing them into Clyde.

 

Clyde lets out a groan and Kenny can see the way his ribs press against his skin as he breathes in and out deeply, eyelashes fluttering closed.

 

Kenny takes his time working Clyde open, which earns him a pout and slap on the arm as Clyde looks up.

 

“You don’t have to- I’m fine,” he whines, propping himself up on his elbows, “Just fuck me I’ve been waiting all night.”

 

Kenny rolls his eyes, “Bossy.”

 

Clyde’s face goes red and his voice comes out a bit more quiet and unsteady, “I tried. Pretty convincing right?”

 

“Not a chance” Kenny says as he rolls the condom on and pushes into Clyde roughly to shut him up.

 

It seems to do the trick and Clyde falls back against the plushness of the bed, gripping onto the sheets as Kenny fucks into him slow and steady. Clyde’s eyes are shut tight and he lets out quiet whimpers that turn into loud moans as he begs Kenny to fuck him “Harder, more, more, Kenny, faster, please that’s- ah.”

 

His voice goes high pitched in his throat as Kenny wraps a calloused hand around his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

 

Kenny’s fucking into Clyde hard now, can feel his balls slapping against Clyde’s skin as he goes as deep as he can. Clyde’s eyes are glazed with tears and he’s moaning and whining, babbling incoherently about how all he wants is for Kenny to come inside him.

 

Kenny wants that too, so badly, but he needs Clyde to come first. He wants to see him unravel beneath him, wants to see Clyde’s hard muscles clench against the softness of his skin.

“That’s it,” Kenny coaxes, voice gentle in contrast to the way he’s pounding into Clyde, “you’re so good,” he says over and over until Clyde cries out and paints his stomach in warm, white stripes, the rest dribbling over Kenny’s hand.

 

Kenny keeps fucking into him although the rhythm is lost now; the only force driving his hips is the desperate need to come mixed with the delicate sight beneath him. Clyde’s hair is wild and his cheeks and lips are stained a blotchy red. His body is shiny with sweat and he looks absolutely fucked out and blissful as he strokes his fingertips up and down Kenny’s spine, whispering soft encouragements into the air.

 

If Kenny could make this last forever he would, but when he’s engulfed in Clyde’s tight, wet heat, he can only last for one, two, three more thrusts until he’s spilling himself into Clyde with a groan, chest heaving as he collapses on top of the boy beneath him.

 

They catch their breath for a moment before Kenny gets up to toss the condom into the wastebasket, leaving Clyde to beckon him back to bed. He climbs in and Clyde lets out a satisfied hum as Kenny cleans off his torso and settles down next to him, breathing in soft and slow in a way that makes Clyde feel relaxed and content.

 

\--------------------------

Kenny wakes up alone, bright light pouring in through the floor length windows of his bedroom, making his blonde hair glow against the rumpled white sheets.

 

His head only hurts a little bit when he shakes his hair out and reaches for his phone. There’s a text from Tweek that reads: “ _ not comin home 2nite see yaaaaaaaa _ ” and Kenny suddenly remembers he was too busy last night to check his messages. Too busy with Clyde.

 

He looks across his bedroom and sees that everything is in order although there’s no sign of another person ever having been there. Figuring Clyde had left while he was sleeping, Kenny takes his time fetching a towel from the linen closet before entering the bathroom.

 

The tile is cold against his feet before he steps into the shower, coming back to life under the hot spray of the showerhead. He’s in there for a while, replaying last night’s events over and over in his head. He had fun, he decides, but there’s a hollow feeling in his chest that makes him wish he’d gotten Clyde’s number before he left. Too bad his wallet didn’t come with an ID.

 

Once his shower is finished he dries off and walks past his closet door. His favorite robe isn’t where it normally is and he absentmindedly assumes the maid had hung it somewhere else. It doesn’t bother him so instead he opts for a pair of boxers and nothing else.

 

It’s a lazy Sunday morning and Kenny plans to do as little as possible. Maybe he’ll make brunch for Tweek whenever he gets back.

 

He strolls into the kitchen and stops short when he finds Clyde sliding a bendy straw into what looks like a smoothie he’d made using Kenny’s blender that’s now floating in the sink. Clyde turns to him grinning and that’s when Kenny notices.

 

“Are you wearing my bathrobe?” he accuses, more taken aback by Clyde’s boldness than upset at this essential stranger eating his food and wearing his clothes.

 

“Depends. Did you steal my wallet?” Clyde answers smoothly, stirring the contents of his smoothie with that stupid bendy straw.

 

“What?! No, I wouldn’t…what? Why would you even think-”

 

“Did you?”

 

“I-”

 

“Steal my”

 

“Wh-”

 

“Wallet?”

 

“No!” Kenny’s voice had gotten higher after each unconvincing protest.

 

How the hell did Clyde piece this together? Kenny’s never gotten caught and he wonders how someone as absent-minded as Clyde could figure him out.

 

It’s only when Clyde waves his actual wallet in front of Kenny’s face that he goes beet red.

 

“Then what’s this?”

 

Kenny’s not particularly talkative but he’s never been speechless like he is now. He stops to breathe for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

 

His voice is soft and low, almost ominous. “Where did you get that?”

 

“Your kitchen counter,” Clyde says laughing as he sauntered over to Kenny, leaning against the slate gray wall that matches the marble of the countertops.

 

“Here’s a tip; if you’re gonna steal someone’s wallet, don’t invite them back to your house without hiding said wallet.”

 

Clyde’s smiling and oddly enough, Kenny is too.

 

“So that is my bathrobe then?”

 

Clyde’s face drops. “You’re not even gonna say sorry!?”

 

“Oh, right,” Kenny blinks, “Sorry about that.”

 

Kenny always wondered what would happen if (when, really) he got caught but he never thought it would go over this well. He always imagined he’d get beat up or shot or arrested or something. But here he is, standing in his kitchen having a relatively domestic argument with a guy who had his dick in his mouth just hours ago. Things could be worse.

 

Kenny knows he should be taking this more seriously, but he can’t help but giggle a bit.

 

“What?” Clyde pouts, like there’s some inside joke that he really wants to be in on.

 

“Nothing, just, I’m sure you were in dire straights without those three dollars, huh?”

 

Clyde starts to laugh now too, and Kenny’s thankful that he’s so easygoing.

 

“My friend had to pay for my coffee,” Clyde huffs, “that’s dire enough. It was embarrassing.”

 

“Your friend?” Kenny asks, eyes going wide. “Oh…wait til Tweek hears about this,” he says to himself.

 

“What about him?”

 

Kenny begins to laugh uncontrollably as he informs Clyde’s that his friend is the boy from the toilets that Stan left with. Kenny’s not sure if he’ll die from laughter or embarrassment when he finds out.

 

“Small world,” Clyde adds laughing along as he slurps up the rest of his smoothie.

 

Things go quiet for a moment and Kenny picks at his nail beds before looking up.

 

“So you’re not mad? You know about the whole,” he motions to Clyde’s wallet and makes a face.

 

Clyde shrugs and takes a seat on a kitchen stool. “Nah. I mean, I’m just glad someone actually did steal it this time instead of me putting it down somewhere and forgetting.”

 

Kenny plops down next to him and smiles. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and joking like they’ve been friends forever and Kenny’s never been so proud of a failed pickpocketing.

 

\--------------------------

 

“So why me,” Clyde says after his third whiskey sour, voice slurring one way and body swaying another as he’s splayed across Kenny’s couch.

 

He’d come back to Kenny’s apartment the next week after the two of them had been texting nonstop. Clyde even had Kenny’s name in his phone next to a slew of money emojis and hearts. They didn’t seem to discuss Kenny’s ‘profession’ much, though. Their conversations mostly consisted of normal things like talking about music and how their days were going, not to mention a 4-day long game of would-you-rather.

 

Kenny can’t help but stare at Clyde’s shiny red lips and the way they slide against the glass as he takes another sip. He knows it’s rude, but he’s going to have to ask Clyde to repeat himself because he heard about 0% of what he just said.

 

“What?”

 

Clyde blushes and one dimple pops out right before the other and he grins before asking again, speaking more confidently this time. “Why’d you pickpocket me you ass? I’m a good person, you know.”

 

Kenny laughs and moves closer to Clyde so that their shoulders touch a bit, and Clyde leans into him, letting his nose brush against Kenny’s neck. Kenny begins to talk and Clyde is only half listening, more focused on kissing the freckles that dot across Kenny’s pale skin.

 

“For one you’re an easy target,” Kenny begins, and Clyde pretends to look offended.

 

“Are you saying I’m easy?”

 

And god damn it it’s taking every ounce of Kenny’s willpower not to grab Clyde by his brunette strands and kiss the curiosity out of him. How can one person be so innocent but so devilish at the same time? Kenny thinks, if only for a second, that maybe Clyde is magic.

 

“Not easy as in…easy. Just like, you know,” Kenny stumbles over his words when he’s nervous and how could he not be? What, with Clyde looking up at him with big doe eyes and blinking his long, pretty eyelashes. It’s like his face is saying, “Love me!” even though he really hasn’t said anything at all. It makes Kenny’s dick confused and he’s not sure how to go about this.

 

“Anyway, easy target as in, and don’t take offense to this,” he continues although he knows Clyde is going to be offended, “you’re oblivious. You don’t even remember bumping into me do you?”

 

Clyde looks pensive, like he’s racking his brain trying to figure out when and where this happened.

 

“See.”

 

“Heyyy…”

 

“Right, so, you’re oblivious, you keep your wallet half hanging out of your pocket, you spent half the time talking to Craig, AND you didn’t even bother to ask around. It’s like you accepted that you lost your wallet without even considering the possibility that someone might have taken it. The very someone who bumped into you and slid his hand right into that pocket,” he declares pointing downward. Clyde looks down and then back up at Kenny, feigning a mildly upset expression but Kenny know he’s intrigued.

 

“Well excuse me for assuming that most people don’t go around plucking wallets from other people’s back pockets,” he says crossing his arms and spilling his drink in the process. “Oof.”

 

“Oblivious.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

\--------------------------

 

The next few weeks are like a dream. Kenny works when he feels like it while Clyde tidies things up and finds new recipes to try. Having food in the fridge is a luxury, Kenny’s learned, since Clyde revealed that he and Craig usually survive off of coffee and pizza from the corner store.

 

Clyde hardly ever leaves because he doesn’t exactly have anywhere to go aside from yoga classes that he’d gotten Kenny to pay for.

 

“I’m not unemployed,” he says one night, mouth full of ice cream.

 

He’s curled against Kenny’s side, purring as Kenny gently cards through his hair, “I just don’t like to be tied down to one single career you know? Like to keep my options open.”

 

Kenny snorted, “Options open as in using my credit card when you need a new wardrobe,” he said plucking the fabric of the brand new Saint Laurent sweater that hung loosely off of Clyde’s shoulders.

 

“Exactly.” He cuddled closer to Kenny who looked down at him contentedly before pressing a kiss to Clyde’s lips. Chaste at first, but soon Clyde relaxed his jaw and let Kenny lick into his mouth and suck at his bottom lip.

 

He tasted sickly sweet, like a mixture of strawberry ice cream and the half bottle of wine he’d downed earlier. Neither of them said anything but it was like a silent agreement that whatever they had going on was good and that sealing it with a kiss was the way to go.

Kenny never minded when Clyde spent his money. In fact, it was nice being able buy things for someone other than himself for a change. He noticed that the more Clyde was here, the more his and Tweek’s apartment started to feel like his and Clyde’s apartment.

 

Clyde had overtaken a large chunk of Kenny’s wardrobe and the fridge was filled with all kinds of fruits and bizarre vegetable dips. Their fireplace actually has wood in it now and Clyde even bought them a fish tank to “add some life to the hallway, you know?” A feeble attempt to replace the cat Kenny said he wasn’t allowed to get.

 

Tweek doesn’t mind because he spends half his time at Craig and Clyde’s place anyway like some sort of roommate swap, but they always get together on Fridays to have dinner and plan out their cons for the week.

 

He also appreciates having someone around to cook and decorate and do all the things he’s too lazy to do but likes to have done. Clyde’s a good addition to the McCormick-Tweak household and it makes Kenny look forward to coming home. It’s like he’s finally got an anchor to hold him in place.

 

\--------------------------

 

“I think you should teach me,” Clyde says one Sunday morning as he sits on a stool in Kenny’s kitchen trying to peel a banana using only his thumbs.

 

“What?” Kenny asks, focusing more on the actual monkey sitting at his kitchen island.

 

“To pickpocket I mean,” Clyde explains, finally giving up and using the rest of his fingers. “I think I could be good.”

 

Kenny doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t. Unfortunately his intentions don’t translate as he bursts into laughter, nearly knocking his coffee cup over in the process.

 

“You want to pickpocket? You, the one who wouldn’t take a dollar off an old woman who asked you to help load her groceries into her car? Not likely.”

 

It was inevitable, Kenny thinks, pure hearted Clyde dating an actual thief and slowly giving in to the allure of a more dangerous lifestyle. Kenny doesn’t want to corrupt him though, doesn’t think it’s right. Plus, he couldn’t live with himself if Clyde ever got caught (which he  _ so _ would).

 

Kenny stretches and can feel Clyde’s eyes burrowing into him like some sort of weird laser stare.

 

“No.”

 

“Just give me a chance,” Clyde pleads, “you’re not the only one who can distract people, you know.”

 

“Clyde.”

 

“Kenny.”

 

He purses his lips as Kenny leans over the counter to give him a kiss. He lingers before Clyde pulls back looking smug.

 

“Pleeeeease. Just one time.”

 

Kenny’s a sucker for Clyde begging and it takes less than a minute of thought before he agrees. Who was Kenny kidding? Their whole relationship seems to be based off of the theory that what Clyde wants Clyde gets, and if he wants to learn to pickpocket, Kenny will have to teach him.

 

“Fine.  _ Once _ .”

 

He’s met with Clyde peppering his face with kisses and hanging off of him like a koala for the rest of the day.

  
  
  



End file.
